


Betrayal

by Donesses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Infidelity, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donesses/pseuds/Donesses
Summary: Weiss walks in on her girlfriend and is shocked at what she finds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing prompt request from tumblr.

           "I...I didn't want you to find out like this. I'm so sorry." The words repeated themselves in her head as she struggled to read the book in front of her. Her hands clenched into fists as she tried, and failed, to keep the tears at bay.

                             How could they do this to her?

                             Was it her fault? Was she not a good enough girlfriend to Blake? Had she not loved her enough?

                             She choked back a sob as she felt the warm tears run down her face. Her vision was fuzzy but she could see the tear stains in her dress. She stood up from her seat, wiping away the tears. She thought that by going to the library she would be able to calm down; somewhere quiet and as far away from them as she could be on campus. She ignored the looks the other students gave her as she left the building and stepped into the twilight outside.

                             Yang’s hand up her shirt. Blake laying on top of her. Their flushed cheeks when they broke the kiss, and the fear in Blake’s eyes when she saw who was standing in the doorway. And those Dust damned words were the first thing out of her mouth when she saw her standing there.

                             Weiss stopped, collapsing onto her knees, her sobs racking through her body. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, rocking back and forth as she sobbed, not caring who saw her cry.

                              “Weiss?” It was her. Weiss kept her head down; she didn’t want to see her again.

                               That’s a lie. She wanted to see her more than anything else in the world.

                               “Weiss? Please look at me.” She shook her head, a hiccup escaping her lips. For a moment there was nothing. Then Weiss felt Blake wrap her arms around her, pressing up against her back, her head resting on her shoulder. “Weiss, I am so, so sorry you had to find out like that. I never wanted to hurt you.” She said.

                                Then why do it? Why play with her heart if she didn’t love her like she loved her?

                                “Why?” Weiss managed to ask. Blake tightened her hug.

                                 “Yang and I… we spend so much time together since we’re partners, and Yang is just so…” Blake stopped and Weiss felt her heart ache. “I fell for her like I fell for you. I should have told you. I should have ended it with Yang; we both knew it was wrong.”

                                 “Then why didn’t you Blake? Why do this to me?” She spat. She couldn’t see her but she could tell Blake looked hurt.

                                  “Because… because I love her. And I love you too, Weiss. And I can’t decide between the two of you, and I just thought that I could keep it secret so none of us would get hurt. I never wanted this to happen.” Blake kissed her cheek. It didn’t feel as amazing as it once did. “Can you forgive me?” Blake asked.

                                    Weiss answered.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
